Ichigo the Kyuubi
by StrawberryDeathGod15
Summary: No one thought that there was more to the Kyuubi. No one thought that there was more than one Shinigami. The Elemental Nations were not prepared for the Shinigami/Kyuubi and Naruto to meet. Ichigo x Harem, Naruto x harem. Don't complain about the story having Harem in it.


**Ichigo the Kyuubi**

 _Awakening_

Naruto was confused when he came to in a sewer. Not that he was in a sewer, the villagers made sure of that, but that he felt no pain and had no visible injuries.

"I'm not hurt?" he asked aloud to no one as he checked his surroundings.

The five year old heard a noise that sounded like breathing and since he had no idea on how to leave the sewers, he followed it. He walked for a couple of minutes until he came upon a giant room with bars at the end. He felt some strange energy putting pressure on his body before a deep and powerful voice spoke from behind the bars.

" **So… my jailer has decided to grace me with his presence."**

"Wh-who are you? Where am I?" Naruto asked as he slowly stepped towards the bars… no, the cage, if what the being behind it said.

The being let out a chuckle as it leaned closer to its prison's bars, revealing to the child that just its eye was bigger than his tiny body.

'Whoa, it's giant!' Naruto thought in wonder.

" **Of course it is, Gaki. I myself am giant."**

"You can hear what I'm thinking?" he asked, startled that his mind was read.

" **Yes, and to answer your other two questions, this is you mindscape… in a sense. And I am… well, it would be better to show you."** With that the being walked towards the gate and Naruto understood why it was better to see it than hear it.

"You! You're the Kyuubi?!" Naruto exclaimed as he fell on his butt and tried to crawl back, but stopped at the Kyuubi's voice.

" **It's useless for me to try anything to harm you. The seal keeping me here makes sure of that."**

Standing up, Naruto walked over to the cage and sat in front of it, not feeling the water.

"Why are you here? I thought the Fourth Hokage killed you." He asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

The Kyuubi let out a snort as it walked closer to the boy, revealing itself, before promptly laying down on the ground and keeping its eyes trained on the child who it was sealed within.

" **Your Hokage couldn't kill me, so he sealed me within you. And as for why… it was a damn Uchiha."**

"How could one of those idiots be the cause of this?"

" **Heh… I agree. They are idiots, but their eyes are quite strong. Since I wasn't prepared, the Uchiha took me by surprise and controlled me."**

"Are you saying that you didn't attack the village of your own will?"

" **Of course, I didn't attack your village of my own will. I've seen enough death in my life. I should mention that you are in the hospital from the injuries that the villagers had decided to grace you with, but do not worry, because of my power you will be almost completely healed in a couple of hours."**

"Th-thank y-you!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up and walked over to the cage bars. "You know, you're not that bad of a guy now that I've gotten to know you. What do ya say, friends?"

Naruto held his fist up to the nine-tailed fox, who stared at the boy for at least ten minutes, resulting in the boy becoming nervous, before smirking and bringing its own fist over and bumping with the boy.

" **I don't want a weak friend, Kit. So, you better be prepared for the hell to come."**

"Of course, dattebayo!" with that, the Kyuubi sent Naruto from his mindscape, leaving it to its thoughts.

' **Heh, he's like a ninja-wannabe version of Yuzu.'**

 **7 years later – Council Room**

The day had been troubling for Naruto, a lot had happened and thanks to Mizuki and the forbidden scroll, that he had been tricked into stealing mind you, he had been taken to the council room where both the Shinobi and civilian councilmen, along with the Hokage and his advisors were.

"Naruto, do you know why you are here?" asked the old man he saw as a grandfather.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "It's because I was tricked by a Shinobi of this village that was trusted with the lives of children, who wanted more power and I am here because there are members of this council that want me to be punished for trusting my superior."

Inuzuka Tsume of the Shinobi council let out a snort at what the boy said before quieting down at a glare from the village leader. Sarutobi looked back at the Kyuubi container and spoke softly.

"Naruto, while I understand that you say that you were tricked… there is no proof to this claim."

"What?! Bu-but what about Mizuki? And Iruka-sensei?" the boy asked as two ANBU revealed themselves from the corners of the room.

"Mizuki has yet to say anything, while Iruka-san is in the hospital… unconscious, and because of that you will be held in detainment until answers have been provided." The Hokage told the boy with a sad smile on his face at what he had to do.

Many of the council were happy that the jinchuuriki would be held in one place. Some even had plans ready to get rid of the boy. It was as the ANBU advanced towards the boy, that a voice spoke, destroying the chance of any plans from happening.

" **What if the boy had someone to confirm what happened?"**

Hearing a deep and powerful voice come out of nowhere had everyone on edge, though Sarutobi noticed that Naruto gained a happy expression.

'What is going on?' he thought before asking aloud, "Who might be speaking?"

Chuckling was heard as this mysterious being stayed hidden, causing the members of the council, especially the Shinobi side, to become cautious.

" **You want to know who I am, do you? Fine, allow me reveal myself. Naruto…"**

With that Naruto lifted his shirt, revealing the seal on his stomach, before tapping it once. What happened next, created fear among all the occupants in the room, except for the boy.

A strange orange-red energy bubbled out of the seal and started to take the form of nine tails, before it took a more solid shape, a body standing over seven feet high with orange hair that hung to its lower back. Its bangs slightly covered its red eyes, that had slit-like pupils, and the sides covered most of its hair. Upon its head, a pair of orange fox ears sprouted and as the being turned around, everyone saw that he was wearing a black robe with dark red trimming.

Silence reigned in the council room until one, Hyuuga Hiashi, broke the silence.

"You! You're the Kyuubi!" his exclamation was the catalyst that caused chaos to ensue.

The civilian council tried to get as far away from the Kyuubi while spewing out things like; 'Kill the demon', 'Kill the boy', 'Save us' and 'We're all going to die'!

The Shinobi council members each pulled out their weapons and prepared to use their Ninjutsu, while the ANBU did the same. The Hokage's advisors stayed back while Danzo was deciding whether to use the Sharingans that he had implanted in himself or not. The Hokage decided to put a stop to the chaos.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled out and almost instantly the Shinobi and most of the civilian council stopped, with some still screaming in fear. The Kyuubi quieted the rest.

" **If you do not want to die… shut up."**

And that did the trick. No one said a word as the Kyuubi moved to stand next to his container, placing his hand on the boy's head and ruffling his hair.

"Hey, stop that, Fur-ball!" Naruto exclaimed as he gave the nine tailed fox a childish glare.

The Kyuubi stopped what he was doing and gave the kid a smirk before focusing his attention back on the council members with a glare. They each were worried about what was about to happen but the Hokage's voice caught their attention.

"How are you able to come out of your seal?"

The Kyuubi let out a snort before giving the Hokage a smirk.

" **I could've broken out of that seal whenever I wanted to."**

"And, why didn't you?"

" **Because… it would've killed the Kit."** He told the old man while jabbing his thumb at Naruto.

'Kit? Why would the Kyuubi call Naruto that? That word is used for fox's children. Could it be? …Does the Kyuubi consider Naruto his child? This, this could be useful.' The Hokage started creating different plans within his mind but stopped when he remembered where he was.

The Kyuubi kept his eyes on the old man, watching carefully for any signs of what the village's leader was thinking. He knew that while the man was old, he was still a competent Shinobi, and he was also known as the 'God of Shinobi', a title that pretty much told anyone how strong the Hokage was.

One of the Shinobi council members, Aburame Shibi, spoke out, breaking the Kyuubi out of his thoughts.

"Why would you care for the wellbeing of a child? You've caused so much death and destruction that even thinking about you trying to protect a life is impossible."

Many of the members of the council agreed with what the Aburame clan head said and watched the Kyuubi with eyes full of suspicion.

" **Why would I care for a child, you ask. Why would I care for a child that I have been trapped inside of since he was an infant and seen all that has happened to him, his hardships, his pain, even his happiness?"** here he looked at Shibi, **"Must be because I'm bored, right?"**

"It's good to know that the Kyuubi holds some compassion inside of him, but can we please return to the reason of why you are here?" Sarutobi interrupted, hoping that no fights were going to take place then and there.

" **Very well,"** here spoke to all, **"I'm sure many of you consider me a monster, not that I would blame you, but you cannot say that some of your own Shinobi haven't done things just as bad. I have no loyalty to this village and if I feel that Naruto's and by default, my lives are at risk, I would take control of him and leave Konoha. The Gaki also can't lie for shit, so when he says something, it's most likely the truth."**

"So, what you're saying," began Sarutobi, "Is that if we detain Naruto, you will take him and leave not just Konoha but the country itself?"

" **Yes."**

"We will not detain the boy then." It wasn't the statement itself that shocked everyone, it was who said it, Danzo, the Hokage's old teammate from when they were students under the second Hokage.

"Danzo, why would you say that?" asked the Hokage.

"It's simple really, Hokage-sama. If we detain the boy, the Kyuubi will leave Konoha and if word reaches the other villages, they may think us weak and attack. Do we really want this to happen?" the question itself was directed to everyone, while inside, he was concocting plans. 'First, get on the good side of the Kyuubi and the brat, and then use the Sharingan to control it. I'll come up with the details later.'

The Kyuubi looked at Danzo with suspicion before bringing his attention back to the Hokage, who looked contemplated with what to do.

" **In the end the decision is yours."** He told Sarutobi. **"The Hokage is a dictator and the members of the council are there to advise and give you different views and opinions about a matter. Though I am sure no one wants to lose a potential weapon."**

"You're not a weapon, Ichi-nii." Naruto told the Kyuubi.

"Ichi-nii?" Sarutobi echoed.

" **Kyuubi is just a title; I do have a name, just so you know."**

"And what name is that?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked as he kept his Byakugan activated and all his focus on the nine-tailed man.

" **I shall not give my full name, but a part of it I will. I am Ichigo."**

"I have come to a decision."

Everyone looked towards the Hokage, ready to hear what he had decided.

 **EXTRA**

In another part of the Elemental Nations, a man with slicked back brown hair, looked up from his campfire and at the stars above before gaining a soft smile.

"So, Ichigo, you have revealed yourself? I guess it is time that I begin my plan. Bambietta!"

"Yes sir?"

"We are beginning. Get in touch with Reiō and inform him of what is happening."

"Yes sir, I'm right on it."

"Oh, and Bambietta?"

"…Yes?"

"Do tell Nelliel that I want to see her."

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?"

"No."

 **XXXXX**

[A.N.]

Haven't had access to a computer for a while now. I'm uploading this so that you all know that I'm not dead and that I would be very grateful if you all would help with the EXTRAs.

Wish I could of made it longer.


End file.
